Contactors and load branch circuits are generally known. In the case of the contactor, main actuating elements, by which the main terminals can be actuated, are often accessible from the edge areas. Furthermore, additional actuating elements, by means of which the additional terminals can be actuated, are often accessible from the central area.
As a rule, conductors are clamped in the additional terminals of both additional connector areas. At least those additional conductors, which are clamped in an additional terminal facing the additional device, must therefore be fed either over the central area and the edge area facing away from the additional device or over the additional device. This procedure is disadvantageous, as it adversely affects access to the contactor or to the additional device and impairs the view of the contactor or the additional device. Furthermore, this embodiment is unaesthetic.